Avengers and the Babybird
by LAW28
Summary: Robin, ends up in the Marvel Universe. The Avengers are not very happy to see him. Will Batman and Nightwing be able to find Robin and bring him home?
1. SHEILD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Robin or any other characters owed by DC.

Tim age 12

Dick age 16

* * *

 **1 S.H.E.I.L.D**

Waking up is strange, my whole body is tingling and the world is just too bright when I crack my eyes open. My head is pounding and my mouth feels dry, slowly I sit up and the world spins crazily around me, making my stomach churn. Clamping my lips firmly shut, I close my eyes and wait for my stomach to feel stable again before opening my eyes again. Everything stays still like it's supposed to, but nothing else is like it's supposed to be.

I'm on a small cot like bed, in what looks like a cage of glass or some other see through material. It's held by what looks like a metal claw from the ceiling of a larger room. Through the glass I can see some computer monitors and what looks like a catwalk up to my cage, but everything else is in shadow. The only light is coming from my cage and it doesn't do a very good job of getting rid of the darkness beyond about ten feet from the glass.

The room beyond the glass walls is empty of people but I'm sure whoever caught me has camera's watching me.

Turning my attention from that issue at the moment I start taking inventory of my body. The tingling has faded, so has the pounding in my head, and I'm a little stiff but other than that I feel fine.

Next weapons, my belt is gone so are my boots, gloves and cape. The black Kevlar leggings and the dark red long sleeved Kevlar body armor are still in place. Hesitantly I raise my finger to my face, sighing in relief as my fingertips brush against the familiar feel of my domino mask, not touching hard enough to trigger the trap that keeps idiots from getting it off me.

So whoever got me knows at least a little about keeping a Bat contained, but I can still feel the two batarangs that are hidden on the patches on both my thighs and the three sleeping gas pellets that I have hidden behind the R over my heart, as well as the secondary hologram computer that's hidden in my left sleeve, so they don't know how sneaky a Bat can be.

Carefully I keep the smirk off my face, just in case I have a hidden audience.

Now how did I get here and where is here? I ask myself. I remember being on the watchtower with Batman and Nightwing they were there for a Justice League meeting, I was fixing a few bugs in the watchtower computer system.

The camera was out in the armory and I went to check it, as soon as I opened the armory door there was a flash of light and I blacked out. Next thing I know I'm waking up in this glass cage.

I straighten up as the sound of footsteps and raised voices reach me.

"He a child Fury, you can't keep him in a cell designed to hold the Hulk!" One voice says, loudly but not quite yelling.

The next voice, Fury? Is just as loud when he answers, "That child breached the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier in a flash of light, in a strange costume with weapons that we still haven't figured out, and you what me to what Captain, give him a guided tour?"

Hmmm child appearing in a flash of light, I guess they are talking about me. I can't stop the smirk this time, at knowing they can't figure out my gadgets.

"No but you could have put him in one of the spare rooms and not a prison cell." Captain, answers losing some of the heat in his voice.

There is a pause before Fury says, "Now I'm allowing you to listen while I talk to the boy but you do not interrupt got it,"

"Fine." Captain doesn't sound too happy about it.

Then there is the sound of a door sliding open and light spills into the dark part of the room directly across from me. In walks two men, the one in front is a bald black man with a patch over one eye, and a long black leather coat. He kind of reminds me of a pirate all he needs is a parrot.

The man behind him is tall and bulky, he has blond hair, blue eyes and a reassuring smile directed at me. His clothes are red white and blue tights with a shield strapped to his back. He reminds me of Clark he kind of gives off that boy-scout vibe.

"Who are you?" Eye patch demands his voice the same as the first voice so I guess he must be Fury.

Fitting he looks kind of furious.

Saying nothing I tilt my head to the side and just watch them. Dick likes to talk and move when he is nervous or trying to distract someone. Bruce doesn't need to he doesn't get nervous and he can vanish even when someone is looking at him. I prefer to be silent and watch, it usually works to make people uneasy or at least to give away information when they think I don't understand them.

"Look kid, I don't know who you think you're dealing with but you've made a very serious mistake breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D, you had better start talking to me." Fury threatens.

I keep my face blank which isn't hard, what he said means nothing to me.

He's getting annoyed I can tell by the way his one eye is glaring at me. Compared to Batman's glare he really needs some practice.

I let my smirk fall and narrow my eyes in an imitation Batglare. For a split second I see fear flash across Fury's face.

With all the deadly grace and dangerous body langue Bruce, and Dick have taught me I cross the cell in a few gliding steps so that I'm right in front of the two men separated only by the glass.

"Touch the glass or try to get out, and this cell will be dropped into the Atlantic. I can also drop it at any time by pressing that button." Fury points at a red button over by the computer screens that I can see out of my periphial vision, but I'm careful to keep my eyes on Fury so that I don't give away that I can understand him.

His glare fades, and I allow mine to slip off my face, as his takes on a more thoughtful expression.

Then he says in German, "What is your name?"

I keep my body still and my expression blank my head cocked to one side again. He repeats his question in several more languages, I never respond to any of it.

He finally switches back to English, "Can you understand me?" He demands sounding very annoyed.

I allow myself to smirk at him, a small voice tells me antagonizing him isn't a good idea but I can't help it, I'm having too much fun. Still I'm not learning anything this way.

Taking a breath I say simply, "Yes,"

Satisfaction ripples through me when I see Captain, jump and Fury's jaw tense.

"Who are you?" Fury say's with frightening patience.

"Robin," I answer keeping it simple.

"How did you get onboard the Helicarrier?" his one eye narrows a bit.

I shake my head, "My turn to ask a question. What is S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Captain's eyebrows rise clearly surprised by the question, then he answers me, "S.H.I.E.L.D is a branch of the government that is devoted to protecting America. As well as helping the Avengers, a group of hero's."

Fury glares at the blond man, but I nod my thanks to him, , I've never heard of S.H.I.E.L.D before and I highly doubt an enemy organization could spring up this fast without rumors getting out about it. So that leaves time travel or dimension jumping. Great.

I'll tell them as little as possible to get them on my side or to at least leave so that I can start hacking the controls for this cage. "As for your earlier question, I don't know. I was," I pause catching my lower lip between my teeth as I try to figure out how to avoid saying armory or weapons room, "I was checking security at a meeting point, there was a flash of light and next thing I know I'm waking up in your lovely little death trap." I can't keep the sarcastic tone out of my voice.

The barbed comment rewards me with a wince from the Captain. Hmm I can probably make more headway with getting him to help me than I can with Fury.

I need more information before I can do anything, "What is the date?"

"July 12th 2017." Fury answers turning his attention back to me.

Same date as back home that rules out time travel which leaves dimension hopping. Yay, I just hope Nightwing and Batman can find a way to bring me home.

"Are you an American?" Fury asks.

"Yes. Who are the Avengers and what are their abilities?"

Fury looks at me with suspicion but he does answer my question, "This is Captain America," He gestures to the man beside him, name makes sense with the color theme of his costume. It's not a good idea to not wear a mask though. "The other members are Black Widow, Hawkeye, Ironman, and Hulk. You're an American but you don't know who the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D are?"

I shrug my shoulders and wave a hand dismissively at the question, "Where I'm from there is no Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D, there is a group of hero's that defend earth in times of crisis but they go by a different name."

"Are you one of those hero's?"

I smile a real smile as I answer, "Yes, I am I have been fighting criminals for two years."

It's not Fury who answers its Captain, his voice barely controlled his hands fisted at his sides, "You're a child, who in their right mind would force you to fight criminals, this isn't a game for children to play at!"

A low growl erupts from my lips a lot like the one Batman uses when angry, "Don't you dare assume you understand the reasons behind my decisions, nobody forced me to fight. I chose this, life when I was nine years old." I force myself to stop talking and take a deep breath.

Calm down, be smart. I silently chant to myself.

Heart hammering away in my chest I force a brittle smile across my face and say, "I am young, but where I come from I am the third most dangerous person alive."

Captain takes a step towards me his face thunderous, but Fury stops him with a look before turning back to me and asking, "If you're the third most dangerous who, is the first and second?"

I can't help the laugh that escapes my throat as I imagine the looks on their faces if they were ever to meet Batman and Nightwing in full protective mode.

Getting control of my laughter I say, "My mentor and my older brother."

"Why are they so dangerous, if they are like you then they are fully human, no powers." Fury asks.

Hmm I suppose they took a blood sample before putting me in here, still it's unwise to assume I have no powers based on that, sloppy.

Grinning darkly at them I say, "If you don't let me out of here before they come to find me, then you will find out."

Glaring at me again Fury demands, "What are their names and abilities?"

I lean closer to the glass and say in a perfect imitation of Batman's growl, "Batman and Nightwing."

Then I turn on my heel and walk back over to my cot, sitting down crisscross on it I stare at Fury and the Captain silently.

"What are their abilities?" Fury demands again.

I tilt my head to the side and don't say anything. Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away.

Fury doesn't give up easily he stands there and asks lots of questions about who I am and who my family is, but I stay still and silent not moving or speaking anymore for the whole time he stands there. Then at long last they both leave, Fury practically has steam coming out his ears.

After they leave I wait ten minutes then pull up the hologram computer, its blue glow familiar and comforting as my heartbeat slows down.

My fingers fly across the screen easily hacking into the S.H.I.E.L.D system and gaining access to the cameras watching me, I loop the feed of just after Fury left before I pulled up my computer, and hope that no one is watching the monitors right now. Next I secure the controls for this cage I'm in, locking down all the controls used to drop it out of the Helicarrier and changing all the passwords needed to access the controls. I have no desire for a bath in the ocean today. The control to open the door to my cell isn't in this system, must be on a separate network. I'll work on finding it later.

First I pull up all the blueprints of the Helicarrier after memorizing them I start reading the files on the Avengers and on S.H.I.E.L.D itself.

Their tech is pretty good but the tech back home is way better, probably because it doesn't look like these heroes have encountered many alien races yet. I suppose that there might not be any in this dimension but I doubt that. It's more likely that this fledgling group of hero's simply hasn't encountered them yet. There was an incident a few months back where a villain named Loki opened a dimension portal and tried to take over the world. That would explain the over kill on keeping me locked up even though they didn't know I'm a Bat or what being a Bat means.

Footsteps softer than the ones from earlier alert me to someone coming, quickly I let the cameras start live filming again and switch off my hologram computer, letting my hands drop into my lap.

A woman in black body armor and flaming red hair that falls to her shoulders and frames her face, setting off her green eyes, walks in. She moves with a lethal grace that practically screams assassin. She walks down the walkway and stops a foot away from the glass. She doesn't look like an Ironman or a Hulk, not even a Thor, so she's either Hawkeye or Black Widow, and since I don't see any projectile weapons I'm going with Black Widow for her.

"What were you doing in here?" She questions, her eyes assessing every twitch I make.

"Sitting," I answer her truthfully, I was sitting. I was just hacking while I sat.

She watches me, her face unreadable. I watch her in return, I see the slight crinkling around her eyes, the tension in her shoulders, the anger simmering just below the surface. I don't understand why she is angry or who the anger is directed at.

"Who trained you?" She asks after the silence has stretched on too long.

I don't think she means any harm and if they see me as a helpless child I might be able to get them to help me back to my dimension.

"Mostly Batman but Nightwing helped when he was able to." I answer watching her closely for a reaction.

Her right eye twitches slightly but other than that no reaction. Interesting. My mind starts spinning all the puzzle pieces I have trying to slot things into the right places. Captain America was angry about a child being a vigilante and Black Widow seems angry about it as well. From the files I've read so far there are no young hero's yet. So I'm likely the first protégé that they've met. This is probably how the Justice league reacted to the first Robin when Batman introduced him to them.

"Why were you trained?" She asks me, her voice just the right amount of innocently curious that I know she is acting.

I see no reason not to answer her most of what I've said is common knowledge back home and I won't tell them anything they couldn't find out on the internet in my dimension, "Batman needs a Robin." And I need Batman, I don't say it but it's true I need Bruce and Alfred and Dick. They are my family.

"Why?"

If she knew Batman than she wouldn't need to ask. I stay quiet that question is getting into the too personal area.

She raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't push it, instead she asks another question "Who is Nightwing?"

I know she's trying to make me more relaxed so that it'll be easier to get me to answer questions. Batman made sure I know all interrogation techniques.

I answer her anyway, because again the information is common knowledge back home, "He's my older brother, and yes Batman trained him too."

She nods before asking "When did Batman start training you?"

"Hmm, I can't tell you my exact age. That's against the rules but I was several years younger than I am now."

She seems to tense up a little more before relaxing her body posture again. She really doesn't seem to like the idea of me being trained from an early age.

She's an assassin, could be she had a past similar to Cass. I think watching her as she leans against the glass of my cage.

"The sensor's don't activate from the outside." Black Widow tells me conversationally.

I nod accepting her words, not that I'm worried I have full control over the cell's drop function and I made sure that only I can give it the command to be dropped.

"You don't seem very worried," Black Widow comments drawing my attention back to her.

I smile a genuine smile, "I'm not Batman and Nightwing will come for me. All I have to do is survive till then."

For a second she looks startled, then her expression smooth's out and she says, "You know we are not going to hurt you right."

My eyes narrow into a glare the smile falling from my lips, "How would I know that? I wake up in a cage, with no clue where I am or how I got here. One of the first things I'm told is that if I try to escape I'll be dropped from who knows how high up. To either die from the fall or drown so no, I don't know that you're not going to hurt me."

Her expression softens into sympathy, "You appeared out of nowhere, this cell is only until we know if you're a threat or not."

"I'm only a threat if given reason to be." I answer her my voice dark.

She smiles, it's the smile you give a child when you are indulging them, "What would be a reason?"

I start ticking them off on my fingers, "If you try to kill me. Try to take away my freedom. Threaten the people I care about. Try to take over the world, or any other criminal activity."

She nods, "We do not kill children. We protect the world from people trying to take it over. The people you care about are not here to threaten, I'm not saying Fury wouldn't do that if he thought you or they were a threat. As for this cell you're only in here temporarily."

I level my gaze at her not glaring just open and honest, I want her to take this seriously, "Just because you plan on giving something back doesn't mean that it's right for you to take it away."

Her jaw tenses for a brief second as an emotion flashes through her eyes so fast that I can't tell what it was.

Red lights start flashing and an alarm starts going off before she can answer me. Turning away she takes a step the she hesitates glancing back at me.

I wait keeping myself still and silent, after a few heartbeats she turns away and runs down the walkway and out the door without saying a word.

Leaving me alone to face whatever this new threat is.


	2. Fighting

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Marvel or DC.

Tim age 12

Dick age 16

* * *

 **2 Fighting**

I count to a hundred after Black Widow leaves then I pull out my hologram computer and start hacking again. I need to find the door commands. If S.H.I.E.L.D is under attack than that means their enemies are pretty strong to have gotten in here and I have no desire to be helpless in a cage when the attackers make it in here.

A tiny voice whispers that maybe it is Batman and Nightwing. Ruthlessly I shove that thought to the side, ignoring the way that my heart aches and my breathing hitches at the thought. I really hope it is Nightwing and Batman but I won't be caught unprepared if it isn't them. Plus with them being distracted this is the perfect time to make my escape.

Finally after hacking my way through five different server's I find the access codes for the door to my cell, I send the command for the door to open. Holding my breath I watch as it silently slides open.

Letting out a sigh I turn off my hologram computer and jump to my feet, running out of the cell. I didn't see any alarms or alerts tied to the cell door opening but that doesn't mean that they weren't there just that I didn't find them, so the sooner I'm away from here the better.

My bare feet slap against the cold metal floor as I slink up to the door and carefully peer out into the hallway.

The hallway is bare like something you'd see at a military base, functioning but not flashy. The cameras are in obvious places easy to spot.

Snorting quietly I pull up my hologram computer again and quickly loop the feed then I find the rest of the camera's in the Hellicarrier and loop their feeds except for the ones that show the avengers fighting a bunch of robots.

Most of the S.H.I.E.L.D people are focused on the fighting so this area as well as my escape route are clear. Scanning the over the blue prints one last time a shut off my hologram computer and slip through the hallway being very careful to keep an eye out for anyone who might cause me problems.

Suddenly the Hellicarrier shakes and there's a loud boom that I can feel right down to my bones. Metal shrieks and then a man in a red and gold robot suit is crashing through the wall with about twenty octopus like robots clinging to his suit. Arches of blue—white electricity going from the tentacles into the Ironman armor. Ironman doesn't move just laying on the floor while the robot's keep clinging to him and shocking him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out he can't move, the electricity is probably shorting out his systems. He probably has fail safes but with the constant flow they won't be able to activate or if they do he'll just short out again.

Catching my lip between my teeth I look from the downed Ironman to the clear path of my exit.

It's not really a choice, I can't leave him helpless, even if he did help lock me up.

Still I can't fight twenty robots without most of my gear.

Tilting my head I realize, I don't have to fight twenty of them, when I only need one.

Freeing one of my hidden batarangs I run and jump on top of one of the robots, saying a silent prayed that it doesn't electrocute me.

Instantly it goes wild, flying around in every direction and slamming into walls in an attempt to throw me off. Gritting my teeth I hang on for dear life with my knees and one hand and stabbing the batarang into the metal and dragging it down cutting a slit big enough for me to get at the wires within, with my other hand.

Letting go of the batarang I dig into the hole, pulling out wires until the robot crashes to the ground.

Letting out a relieved breath I start fiddling with the wires still perched on top of the robot. Pulling a thin black wire from the seam of my sleeve I connect my hologram computer to the robot and connect it to the robot then through this robot I'm able to connect to all the others, after that it's almost child's play to find the signal giving the robots their commands and shutting it down.

Once that's done I look up to see all the robots on top of Ironman just shut down, falling to the floor with loud clanking thuds that grate against my ears.

Disconnecting from the robot under me I carefully watch Ironman for any movement, but he stays completely still.

Frowning I slid off the robot my heart suddenly beating way faster than it did a few minutes ago. Fights are so much easier I know what to do in a fight, but what should I do with Ironman? He might be hurt or it could just be his computer systems in the suit are frozen so he can't move. If that's what it is then he has a limited supply of air and might suffocate before everything turns on enough for him to get out.

Huffing I take one last look at the empty hallway and the hole in the wall that Ironman came through.

It's not a choice if I can help than I will. I'm just not sure how happy Ironman is going to be when I hack his suit. Oh well can't be helped. I sit down next to Ironman crossing my legs up under me and get to work.

Bringing my arm up my fingers fly over the keyboard once again this time, blowing through much harder firewalls and security that protects the suit. It's challenging my brain. I lose track of what's happening around me my mind completely absorbed in the hack. Slowly the puzzle pieces fall into place giving me more and more access to the systems within the suit, until finally I have full access and control of Ironman's suit.

Grinning from ear to ear, the familiar tingle of pride rushing through my veins that comes with completing a complicated hack.

I'm not an acrobat, like Nightwing, I'm not strong like Jason was, I'm not an amazing fighter like Batman, but this computers, hacking, anything to do with the mind, this is what I can do.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind I pull up the vitals of the man in the suit, Tony Stark. From the readings that I'm getting he is unconscious but otherwise fine. The suit shielded him from most of the electricity. However most of the Ironman suit's systems are fried, and he is running low on air, the system in the suit that allows him to breath is dead.

Thankfully the emergency release commands that let Tony out of the suit at a moment's notice are still working. Tapping in the codes, I wait patiently as the suit hisses gears whirring as it unfolds from around the man inside the suit.

Suddenly a strong hand latches onto my arms yanking me to my feet. A startled yelp escapes from lips as I'm spun around the grip on my upper arms tight enough to bruise.

I find myself face to face with a very angry looking red headed man wearing a black vest with purple accents, black pants and boots with a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back and a bow next to it. He, kind of looks like Green Arrow, but I know he's not this is Hawkeye the Avengers equivalent of Green Arrow.

"What did you do to Ironman?" He demands his voice hard, as his eyes skate past me to his down comrade.

He shakes me once hard enough to rattle my teeth when I don't answer right away.

"Answer me," He almost yells.

Snarling at him, I stomp on his instep, his grip loosens just a little allowing me to twist free of his hands, cartwheeling far enough away that I'm out of reach.

When I stop his bow is out an arrow strung and pointing at me.

Swallowing down the panic trying to clog my throat, I settle into a fighting stance then I answer him, "Those robots were electrocuting him, I stopped them and then got Ironman out of the suit because the robots fried the part of the suit that lets him breathe."

He snorts at me, his eyes narrowing at the hologram screen that is still showing readouts from Ironman's suit.

"That is Stark's tech, nobody has the blueprints for it," He pulls back harder on his bow his whole body tense, "Where did you get it?"

Glaring at him I take a step back.

Hiss, Thud.

An arrow embeds itself into the floor a centimeter away from my barefoot.

Looking back up I see Hawkeye glaring at me another arrow already pointed at me.

"Don't move."

Distract him. I can't afford to get injured in this place.

"My mentor designed it. I've improved the design, but he originally made it." I answer him, slowly easing my foot away from the arrow.

He opens his mouth to say something but just then Ironman groans, Hawkeye takes his eyes off me.

Instantly I start moving, I'll only have a few seconds to disappear.

Fire lances through my calve muscle, my leg collapses under me. Pain radiating up my leg into my hips and chest, making my heart stop and my lungs freeze, as I hit the floor. I barely feel it, over the shooting pain searing through my leg.

I don't scream, biting my lip I stubbornly ignore the stinging tears trying to escape my eyes. Curling up I see the shaft of an arrow going clean through my lower leg between my ankle and knee, red liquid flows freely from around the arrow pooling on the floor under me.

"Hawkeye!" Captain America's voice shouts from somewhere.

I ignore it, closing my eyes I focus instead on just breathing. Drawing air into my lungs and then pushing it out.

Someone is yelling about a kid, but I don't really hear what's being said, and then there is a sting in my arm and my awareness slips away.

4


	3. Unexpected Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the DC characters.

Tim age 12

Dick age 16

* * *

 **3 Unexpected Arrival**

I come awake all at once bolting upright, my thoughts foggy, and my body sluggish. It takes me longer than it should to realize that I'm back in the glass cage from earlier, and that the sleeves of my uniform have been cut off at the elbows.

Scowling I stare at my bare, arms where my hologram computer was.

A dull throbbing makes itself known, as I move my leg. Biting the inside of my cheek I look down at my leg. My right pants leg has been cut off to the knee my injury is wrapped in a white bandage.

At least they treated it before tossing me back in here. I think worrying my lip between my teeth. I hope that the drop functions are still locked, but without my hologram computer I'm not getting out of this cage until I'm let out.

Leaning my back up against the clear wall, I draw my knees up to my chest, ignoring the sharpening pain it causes and rest my chin on top of my knees. Silently I plead, Hurry Batman.

* * *

Ignoring the eyes boring into my back I quickly add the finishing touches to the dimension tracker that will allow the transporter to lock onto my position so that once I find Robin, the League will be able to pull us back into our dimension.

It's been a week, one very long week since Tim was caught in the beam of the transporter. The only thing that I know for sure is that he's still alive, I have no idea if he's injured or safe.

"Batman," Nightwings voice forces me to stop thinking about how Tim might be hurting and in need of help.

I grunt in answer not really feeling like talking at the moment, "We've got everything ready to go. This should drop us within fifty feet of Robin," I nod, still not convinced that letting Dick come with me to this other dimension is a good idea, but if I don't let him come with me then he'll just follow me on his own to save his brother and I'd rather not have to come back and search for Dick as well as Tim.

"Are the trackers almost done?" He asks looking at the three disks that I'm finishing putting together.

I don't answer instead I straighten up and hand one to him.

"Let's bring Robin home." Nightwing says his voice hard as we move toward the transporter.

* * *

I'm in one of the many small conference rooms on board the hellicarrier, it is plain the floor covered in a dark blue carpet with just one table sitting in the middle of the room, in front of a bank of windows that overlooks the ocean far below. A black piece of metal shaped like a bat rests on the table in front of me, it's what Robin used to cut open one of the robots. I was hoping it had some answers about the boy that helped me, but it's being stubbornly silent.

It's not the view that has my attention instead I'm staring at the computer screen that shows a small black haired boy, in a ripped red and black costume, sitting on a bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, a white bandage wrapped around the lower part of his right leg. My blood starts boiling, I know Clint was just trying to protect me, but he didn't have to shoot the kid. Robin, I remind myself that's what he said his name was.

He doesn't look older than ten or twelve. So young and yet Jarvis told me he hacked through all my security on the Ironman Armor in under two minutes, Robin is obviously brilliant. I've scanned all the files and the only things he looked at were my vitals and how to get me out of the suit. He didn't try to get blueprints or any other kind of information all he did was make sure I was going to be ok.

Then he gets shot in the leg and locked back up for his trouble. I don't like it.

The door opens and the other Avengers walk in minus Bruce, he's probably in the lab. One of his favorite places to be. Clint glances at the image hovering over the table then looks away, before taking a seat at the table.

Steve and Natasha, stare at the screen for a few seconds before sitting down at the table, followed by Thor.

I clear my throat as soon as everyone is seated, "Have any of you heard what Fury plans on doing with the kid?"

Steve is the one who answers not looking very happy about it, "For now he plans on keeping him in that cell, until he knows more about him."

I don't like it, Robin saved me. I owe him, the least I can do is get him out of that cell.

"He hacked into the security and locked up the controls on the cell, if we want to drop it now, someone is going to have to go in there blow the doors open and cut through the claw before it will drop." Natasha sounds oddly pleased at this, "S.H.I.E.L.D's best hackers haven't been able to break through the Robin's firewalls."

"I don't think Robin, should be in that cell, he's a kid. A very talented kid, but not dangerous." I say.

Thor nods, his voice booming as he voices his opinion, "The tiny warrior has shown courage and honor in defending our comrade he should be rewarded not locked up."

Clint's voice is flat when he says, "The kid is dangerous, he hacked S.H.I.E.L.D and your suit Tony, it'd be a foolish risk to let him roam free without making sure he isn't a threat first."

I smirk at him, "Your right which is why I want to take him to Avenger's Tower. He'll be safe there and we can make sure he isn't going to take over the world, and he won't be locked up in a cell like a criminal."

Turning off the camera showing Robin, I say, "I don't want to leave him here, Robin helped me when it would have been much easier for him to just leave me. He hasn't done anything wrong and I want to help him. However Avengers Tower is also all of your home so if you guys don't want him there then I won't bring him there, I'll find somewhere else for him to stay."

Before they have a chance to respond there's a flash of light and a loud humming sound.

Blinking the spots from my eyes I see a teenager crouched on the table in front of me. He is wearing a black armored costume with a bright blue bird on his chest and a strip running from his shoulders down his arms to his fingertips. A black domino mask covers his eyes, similar to the one Robin wears. A black belt circles his waist with pockets again very similar to the one that Robin had.

He stands up his head slowly turning as he takes everything in, then his masked eyes land on the bat shaped knife in front of me. The whites of his mask narrow and suddenly he seems a whole lot more dangerous.

"I'm only going to ask this once," His voice is a low growl, he's almost scarier than the hulk, the rage radiating from him is almost a physical thing, "Where is Robin?"

* * *

When the light cleared, I was alone and surrounded by several colorfully dressed people, none of whom I recognized, nor did the room I was in look familiar. The only sign that I was in the right place was the black metal batarang resting on the table in front of a man with black hair, with a black goatee like Green Arrow's, and blue eyes.

I feel myself slip into what Wally likes to call Brotherwing, mode.

I don't know where Batman ended up, I'll find him later but right now these guys know something about Robin, and I intend to find out what.

"I'm only going to ask this once," My voice drops into the low threatening tone that I usually only use on the scum of Gotham, "Where is Robin."

If you've hurt him I'm going to make you wish you'd never seen him. I promise silently.

The man with the batarang answers in a haughty tone, "What makes you think we know anyone named Robin?"

Faster than lightning I move, snatching up the batarang I ignore the sounds of other people in the room jumping into fighting stances. Instead I crouch on the table holding the batarang in front of the man who spoke.

"This belongs to Robin, the only way you could have gotten it is A. He protected you and you picked it up after he left. B. He defended you, and then you attacked him and took it, either locking him up or killing him." I lean closer keeping my voice silky smooth but with the promise of violence, "So which is it? Do I need to beat you to a bloody pulp for hurting my little brother?" I can see his Adam's Apple bob as he swallows and see the fear in his eyes that he is trying to hide. Good I think letting a smile friendly smile flit across my face, "Or do I need to thank you for taking care of my little brother in my absence?"

"Nightwing, status" Batman's voice saying my name makes me stand up, and hop off the table.

"I'm in a room with a bunch of capes, not sure if they are metas or friendlies. They have one of Robin's Batarang's, I haven't gotten anything useful from them yet." I say pretending to completely ignore the roomful of stunned people.

"Abort that, I've found Robin's location. Holding cell at the bottom of the aircraft. I've sent you a map."

"Got it, I'll meet you there Batman." I answer, before turning back to the people in the room, "It's been a pleasure but I've got places to be."

Throwing down a smoke pellet I take my chance to disappear. Pulling up the map Batman sent on my glove computer, I follow the blinking red dot down several hallways before alarms start sounding and flashing red lights cast the hallway into deep shadows.

Doesn't make a difference to me, if they expect to keep my away from my little brother they are going to need an army. I think as I run through the shadows.

4


	4. Babybird

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to, read, reviewed and favorited this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the DC characters.

Tim age 12

Dick age 16

* * *

 **4 Babybird**

My quiet brooding is interrupted by more wailing alarms and flashing red lights. It's starting to get a little annoying.

Looking around I force myself to stay still, and wait. I can't hack my way out of the cage this time, so I just have to hope that the Avengers can handle this threat better than the last one.

If it's Batman then I hope he doesn't beat anyone up to badly. Well except for Hawkeye I wouldn't mind if he beat Hawkeye up a little bit. I think grimacing as my leg aches.

Suddenly the door to the room my cage is in, opens letting Captain America and Hawkeye rush into the room. Their eyes land on me Captain America smiles a little looking relived to see me. Hawkeye glances at me then quickly looks away.

I narrow my eyes into slits letting him know I'm not happy to see him.

"What do you want?" I growl letting my irritation show in my tone.

I'm not really expecting Hawkeye to answer but I do hope Captain America will try to calm me down by talking. If he does than maybe I can find out what's going on.

"We've got intruders," Captain America starts to explain but then he hesitates,

Hoping to provoke him into talking, I channel my inner Dick, "Really the flashing lights and screaming siren weren't signaling the shift change. I never would have guessed."

He looks at me funny, but it's Hawkeye who answers, "It's some crazy dude in a black and blue costume," He turns to glower at me, "You wouldn't happen to know why he's so interested in you, I suppose?"

I couldn't stop the smirk that spreads across my face even if I wanted to.

"You should probably let me out and hide while you still have a chance." I tell them getting to my feet. The spike of pain that spears through my leg nearly sends me back to the cot.

Biting my cheek I push the pain into a little box and shove it to the back of my mind. My leg wobbles but holds my weight.

Barely a second after my words have faded a cackling laugh echo's off the walls.

My smirk turns into a grin as a familiar voice bounces around the room, "I'm afraid that it is far too late for them to escape Robin."

"Nightwing," my eyes bounce around the shadows trying to spot him, warmth flooding my veins. It is just so good to hear his voice.

The sound of feet thumping on glass reaches my ears, my head snaps up to see Nightwing grinning down at me from on top of the cage.

He waves his hand at me his eyes sweeping over me, a frown wrinkles his forehead when he notices my bandaged leg.

"Your hurt, Babybird," His voice deepens into a growl as his gaze moves to the two Avengers staring at him warily, "What did you do to Robin?"

Uh-oh I can already see this is going to end badly, and as unhappy as I am about getting shot I can understand Hawkeye's reasoning for it.

"Nightwing, he was just trying to protect his friend. I had escaped from this cage and found his teammate hurt, I was trying to help him but when he came up he thought I was trying to hurt his friend, and when I tried to get away he shot my leg to stop me. I'm fine though."

His lips pull back in a smile that is anything but comforting, his gaze still on Captain America and Hawkeye he says in a dangerously calm voice, "Who exactly is _He_ , Babybird?"

My jaw snaps shut and I look away I may not like Hawkeye but it's more important that we get out of here than that Nightwing get revenge for me.

"Hmm. Lower leg a painful wound but not deadly. Shot but by your reaction the guy who did it is in the room with us, so not a gun. The only weapon I see present that could cause that injury is the bow and arrow. Since only one person has that weapon in the room that means it was the archer with the terrible taste in costumes." His voice is the one he uses when dealing with someone who really annoys him, "So Babybird how about you tell me the nice archer's name before I teach him why it's not a good idea to hurt kids?"

I know he is mainly doing this to freak the Avengers out but I can still hear the truth beneath his words. He really does want to beat up Hawkeye. I can't say I'm against the idea but he is wasting time.

I feel my forehead crinkle as a thought occurs to me. Unless he's buying time drawing their attention away from someone else. Batman, of course no way would he let Nightwing come by himself to find me. So that means I need to help with the distraction.

Looking back up at him, I see his mask shift in that way that means he is raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hawkeye," I let out a sigh and turn to look at Hawkeye, "I really did try to warn you. The last guy who hurt me spent six months in the hospital and he only gave me a bruised rib."

Nightwing disguises his chuckle with a sniff, "Robin don't exaggerate it was only four months and he cracked two of you ribs."

Watching the Avengers stunned expression's out of the corner of my eye I shake my head saying, "No the ribs was a different guy and you put him in a body cast."

Smirking down at me Nightwing crosses his arms, "No, body cast guy was the one who broke your leg then shot you in the shoulder."

I tap my chin thoughtfully, then in a completely innocent voice I ask, "Is he the one you go visit every time he gets out of the hospital?"

Nightwing's smirk turns wicked, as he nods, "It's such a shame he is so clumsy, he always seems to end up back in the hospital with broken bones a few days after getting out."

Hawkeye goes pale, at our words and Captain America's grip tightens on his shield.

Gesturing at where the door is I ask, "You mind opening the door for me. They took my hologram computer after I hacked my way out the first time."

Nightwing raises an arm, chirping out a happy, "Sure," as his hologram computer in his glove activates casting a blue glow on his face.

"Hey stop that!" Hawkeye yells releasing an arrow at Nightwing.

Nightwing easily cartwheels to the side without taking his hands from his task.

"Aw Babybird you left me a path in, thanks." He says smiling at me as the door hisses open.

Running out the door onto the walkway, I grin as he lands beside me.

"No problem, wasn't sure which one of you guys was coming so I figured I'd make it easy for you to enter the system."

Ruffling my hair he laughs, "That's my smart Robin."

Suddenly his arms wrap around me, then we're flying through the air the shriek of metal grinding against metal reaches my ears.

Looking back I see another arrow embedded in the walkway and Captain America catching his shield.

Nightwing fires his grapple a second later we're up on top of the cage I was in.

"All right Robin, what do I need to know?" Nightwing asks all playfulness gone from his attitude.

"Hawkeye an archer with skills on par with Green Arrow, not a meta. Captain America a WWII vet, with super solider enhancements, abilities increased speed, strength, stamina, reflexes, as well as sight, hearing, smell, and touch. Though those are less enhanced than his physical abilities. They are a part of a group call the Avengers a small group of superheroes. They work with S.H.I.E.L.D, this world's equivalent of the Justice League, with a more military connection to the government."

Nightwing tap's his ear, "Did you get all that?"

I don't hear what Batman says but Nightwing nods and says, "All right we'll wait."

Turning to me Nightwing pulls a small metal disk out of his belt, "This is a tracker that will allow our teleport to pick you up." He explains while carefully attaching it to my costume over the R symbol. He studies his handy work for a minute before nodding his head looking very satisfied with himself.

Without warning Nightwing flops down on top of the glass cage looking for all the world like he's fixing to go to sleep, as he reaches up and tugs me down to sit beside him.

"Batman said to stay here while he is talking with the Boss man around here." Nightwing says loud enough for the two Avengers to hear him.

I nod and lean against Nightwings side, my body suddenly just too tired to hold myself up anymore. Nightwing and Batman are here that means everything will be ok.

Nightwings arm instantly wraps around my shoulders, tugging me closer to him as his voice whispers, "Where's your gear?"

"I don't know, I assume S.H.E.I.L.D took it. I didn't have it on me when I woke up in the cage." I tell him as his hand gently begins rubbing circles between my shoulder blades.

"When was the last time you ate?"

It's a strange question to be asking right now but it makes my stomach growl, reminding me that it's been awhile. I shrug instead of answering him.

"That long huh?" His tone is joking but there is a grimness underneath it.

I shrug my shoulders, hoping to distract him from the blood reddening my cheeks.

"It's not completely their faults, I was unconscious most of the time."

"Because of what they did to you." His voice has definitely taken on a dangerous tone.

Letting out a sigh I give up on trying to convince him not to be mad. It's pretty much pointless while he is in protective big brother mode.

"What are you doing here?" Captain America demands, stepping forward a little his shield at the ready.

Nightwing blinks at him and cocks his head to the side, "I'm rescuing my baby brother from a group of idiots who use him as a pin cushion.

The part of Captain America's face that I can see, goes red at those words.

Hawkeye tries to hide the guilt that flashes across his face by snapping, "Says the guy who is training his little brother to be a soldier."

At the same time Captain America says, "That was a misunderstanding."

Nightwing stiffens up beside me, but offers an icy smile to Hawkeye, before Nightwing can say anything I growl out in a low voice. "I already told you this was my choice. Batman and Nightwing both tried to talk me out of it. At least they have never hurt me or tried to take away my right to choose this fight, and the only misunderstanding that happened was I misunderstood that you shoot the people who are helping you're friends."

"You're a child, you shouldn't be risking your life." Captain America says, his voice so sincere that I find it hard to be mad at him.

Hawkeye can't even look at me instead he keeps his focus solely on Nightwing.

I'm spared having to answer by the door opening and Fury walking in. Nightwing makes a show of barely even glancing at him, but I know that Nightwing is cataloging every move that Fury makes.

The shadows around the edge of the room are not any brighter than before but the familiar feel of Batman's assessing gaze on me sends a shiver racing up and down my spine.

He's here. Everything will be ok now nothing bad can happen so long as Batman is here. Nightwing relaxes a little beside me, his smile loses that hard edge the watchfulness of only a moment ago eases just a little.

"Avengers, stand down." Fury orders in that crisp authoritative voice.

Captain America and Hawkeye glance over at Fury but they do stop pointing dangerously sharp pointy objects at us.

Then my view is blocked by a black Kevlar cape attached to strong muscular shoulders, Batman's back is to me effectively cutting off the Avengers view of me and shielding me from them.

The fist, clenching around my heart lets go, as I curl my fingers in the thick dark material, and allow myself to bury my face in his back, breathing in that comforting smell of Kevlar and sweat. Relaxing just for a minuet in the knowledge that Batman is here he'll make everything ok.

"Fury, you can't be serious!" Hawkeye's angry voice shouts, "You're just going to let this unknown guy walk out of here with a kid capable of hacking the Ironman armor?"

Batman tenses almost imperceptibly beneath my hands, his body shifts not much just enough to be ready in case he needs to attack.

Reluctantly I let go of him and start to step out from behind him so that I can help, but a black gauntleted arm wraps around my waist, tucking me up against his warm side as his black cape closes around me like a black curtain, warm and safe, it promises to protect me from any threat.

Smiling, I don't try to move away from his side, instead I enjoy the safety he's offering me.

"They don't belong in this dimension, Hawkeye. Robin fell through by accident, Batman and Nightwing came through to bring him home." Fury sounds oddly agreeable, he wasn't that nice when he was talking to me, Batman probably scared the snot out of him. The thought almost makes me laugh but I hold it in. Laughing right now would not be a good idea.

"We are leaving," Batman growls, "Come Nightwing."

His cape stirs as he reaches for his belt with the hand not holding onto me. Briefly I see a slender black device, with a blue glowing button.

Nightwing steps closer to batman, I see his thumb press down on the button, and then there is a blinding flash of light. The next thing I know, I'm being crushed against a strong chest that smells so familiar, hard body armor pressing into my cheek as Batman holds me tightly.

"You found me." I don't mean to whisper the words, but they come out anyway.

I feel his arms tighten just a little as he rests his chin on my head, one word rumbles out of his chest but that one word is a promise that means everything to me.

"Always."

5


End file.
